


Disagreements

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fight Sex, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time, they don't fight because they're actually angry at each other. They fight because it's <i>fun</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disagreements

**Author's Note:**

> written for [kyouhaba week](http://kyouhabaweek.tumblr.com/) day 4 - fighting!

Kyoutani loves it when he and Yahaba fight.

It doesn't have the same angry edge to it as it used to, back in high school. They're not as unsure of themselves, they don't feel like they have as much to prove. They might still be provoking each other, like they did back then. They might be falling for each other's bait, but that doesn't matter as much any more. It doesn't really make either of them feel like they've lost any ground, the way that it used to.

Most of the time, they don't fight because they're actually angry at each other. They fight because it's _fun_.

Yahaba has a tendency to start touching Kyoutani more when their arguments get heated, his hands on Kyoutani's chest, his stomach, fingers grabbing hold of clothing and tugging. Perhaps Yahaba doesn't mean to keep pushing him up against the nearest wall, but Kyoutani likes that. He can't really help but encourage it, when it makes Yahaba press closer, bringing their faces closer to each other. 

It doesn't even matter what it is that they're disagreeing about. It could be something entirely trivial, the way it is now, arguing over what to make for dinner. They're both good at sensing when they're in the mood to just let it turn into a fight, instead of actually coming to an agreement, and they're usually happy to go with it, because they both know exactly what it's going to lead to. 

"Do you have to be such a dick?" Kyoutani mutters, just to get under Yahaba's skin a little more. "You just have to make everything into a huge production, don't you? Nothing's simple with you."

He knows it's not true, but he also knows that it used to be, and that's enough to have Yahaba growling under his breath, tightening his grip on Kyoutani's shirt. He presses Kyoutani back against the wall a little harder, and Kyoutani grins, because it's exactly what he wants. Yahaba knows that it is.

Kyoutani kisses Yahaba first, holding the side of his face and bringing their mouths together. He nips at Yahaba's lower lip, hard enough to earn him a low hiss of pain. Yahaba pulls back, licking his lip. He's grinning, because as good as he might be at hiding what he feels, he's learned not to bother with Kyoutani any more. Kyoutani likes to think that it's because they're comfortable with each other now. Yahaba doesn't need his pretences when he trusts Kyoutani to understand him. It's always incredibly easy to tell when he's enjoying a fight, or when he's looking forward to where it's going to progress. 

Leaning in, Kyoutani bites Yahaba's neck instead. He sucks on it, and Yahaba moans softly, holding onto the back of Kyoutani's head, keeping him right where he is. Kyoutani sucks harder, determined to leave a mark, and Yahaba must figure that out because he pulls back, torn between laughing and frowning.

"You're such a dick, I'm not going to be able to cover that up at work," Yahaba tells him, rubbing over the reddening skin. 

"Good," Kyoutani growls out, pulling Yahaba closer by the waist. They kiss hard, and Yahaba ends up bracing himself with his hands against the wall, on either side of Kyoutani's head. "Maybe people can take comfort in knowing that if a pushy asshole like you can get laid, then there's hope for them too." 

Yahaba snorts quietly, nipping on Kyoutani's lips this time. "Hey, if I wasn't so pushy, you wouldn't have had the guts to make the first move, you know."

Kyoutani rolls his eyes. "You keep holding that against me. Just because I'm not as impatient as you are." 

"Speaking of," Yahaba murmurs, grinding against Kyoutani. "I'm getting impatient, Kentarou."

"Of course you are," Kyoutani sighs, sliding his hand up underneath Yahaba's shirt, across his back. He keeps pushing it up, until Yahaba pulls back enough to lift his arms and get his shirt off entirely. Kyoutani strokes a hand over Yahaba's chest, down across his abdomen. 

Yahaba's muscles are still firm and defined, from all the time they spend at the gym together, and Kyoutani's always liked the feel of them under his fingers. He likes feeling Yahaba tense under his touch. He takes his time right now, because he knows that it's the opposite of what Yahaba wants. 

"Kentarou," Yahaba growls out, because he knows exactly what Kyoutani's doing. He grabs the front of Kyoutani's shirt, using it to pull him through their apartment, to their bedroom. 

"So impatient," Kyoutani mutters, as Yahaba pushes him back onto their bed. He's smiling though, and Yahaba is too when he climbs onto the bed, kneeling over Kyoutani. 

"Is that a complaint?" Yahaba asks, cupping Kyoutani's balls through his pants, squeezing gently. "We could always move at your pace and take forever to progress anywhere."

"I'm not that slow."

"Uh huh." Yahaba starts tugging Kyoutani's shirt off. "'Course you're not. You're just the one who took two weeks after we started dating to even work up the nerve to hold my hand."

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" Kyoutani sighs, helping Yahaba with the shirt, tugging it over his head and tossing it aside.

Yahaba winks at him. "Nope." 

"I hate you," Kyoutani says, pulling Yahaba closer, grinding their hips together. He can feel how hard they both are, and it's a little ridiculous that they can still get this worked up from fighting with each other. 

"I'm sure you do," Yahaba replies, kneeling up so he can undo his pants. Kyoutani does the same, and Yahaba helps him pull them off without having to get off the bed, then does the same with his boxers. He pushes Kyoutani's legs apart, kneeling over him to grind their cocks together. "You absolutely can't stand me, can you?"

Kyoutani grunts softly, holding onto Yahaba's thighs and pulling him closer. Yahaba laughs breathlessly, wrapping his hand around both of them, stroking them together. Yahaba bends to kiss Kyoutani, his hips jerking. Kyoutani bites him in return.

"Why are you like this?" Yahaba asks, laughing, and bites him right back. 

They thrust against each other, and Kyoutani wraps one of his hands around their cocks as well to stroke with Yahaba, until they're panting against each other's mouths. Yahaba always makes the sweetest whining noises when he's close to coming, and Kyoutani takes it as a sign to stroke faster. Yahaba whines louder, until he comes with a moan. Kyoutani is close behind, gasping softly as he comes all over their hands. Yahaba sighs, lying on his back beside Kyoutani, chest rising and falling as he catches his breath. 

"We're still making karaage for dinner," Kyoutani murmurs, turning his head to kiss Yahaba's cheek.

Yahaba hums. "Fine. If you want."

"You can help," Kyoutani decides, getting to his feet. "Shower first, though."

"And round two?" Yahaba asks, raising an eyebrow.

Kyoutani grins. "You get me."

"Yeah," Yahaba agrees, getting up too, pressing a light kiss to Kyoutani's lips. "I guess I do."


End file.
